


【YugBam】Hidden Camera

by EOYlerange



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EOYlerange/pseuds/EOYlerange





	【YugBam】Hidden Camera

【YugBam】Hidden Camera

*9102了忙内还是被隐摄  
*忙内Line甜蜜而色气的日常  
*4k一发完

01  
BamBam盯着手机屏幕上嘟嘴装可爱的大金毛，心中一阵无名火起。  
金有谦爱发ins，作为他男朋友的BamBam不可能不知道，蜜汁角度和蜜汁像素让人百分之一百确信那就是金有谦本人发的，而不是被二本部逼迫营业。  
“Ahgase宝宝们，今天也很想你们哦。”配图是憨憨的笑。  
BamBam赌气地把手机朝沙发角落一扔，长腿搭上了沙发的靠背，整个人顺势倒在了柔软的沙发里。  
休息室的灯光有些晃眼，BamBam把胳膊横在眼前，黑暗瞬间袭来，困倦也一并涌上。  
Black Feather粉丝见面会是他自己一直想完成的一个心愿，刚开始的时候他也确实是兴致勃勃，乐在其中。只是在一个星期前的采访中，主持忽然提问“你有没有很想韩国的成员们？”时，BamBam才恍惚的意识到，自己是真的快有一个月没见到他们了。  
主要是，他好像真的很想金有谦。  
“ewwwww，谁想他们啊，在一起这么多年了巴不得赶快摆脱那群疯子。”BamBam当时打趣地回答道，装作毫不在意的样子。  
“这样啊，那你的好朋友估计会很伤心哦。”主持人也开玩笑的说。哪知道这随口一句，就让BamBam记挂了一个周，饭也吃不好叫也睡不好，眼圈下愣是青了一片。  
他很想金有谦。BamBam可以爽快的承认。  
金有谦想他吗？  
BamBam第一次对这个问题失去了信心。  
事实是，在他BamBam不在的这段时间里，金有谦看起来过得比他好多了。  
BamBam把另一只胳膊也搭在眼睛上，好让他欺骗自己那一小片的濡湿只是重力作用下生理盐水。

02  
一个湿哒哒又软乎乎的东西在他脸上肆意奔走，BamBam睡得迷糊，挥了挥胳膊，翻了个身，没过两秒那种黏黏的触感又来打扰他，鼻尖忽然传来熟悉的香水味，让BamBam停下了打人的冲动。  
金……金有谦？  
身体清醒的比大脑快，BamBam一个翻身从床上弹了起来，甩了甩发懵的脑袋，眨巴了几下眼睛，这才看到拿铁舔着爪子，一脸讨好地盯着自己。  
BamBam无奈的揉了揉拿铁的头，缩回被子里准备再睡个回笼觉，忽然有个胳膊霸道的横在了他颈间。BamBam吓了一跳，正准备炸毛，熟悉的香味又让他放松了紧绷的身体。  
BamBam小心翼翼的转了个身，意料之中的睡颜让BamBam的心一阵悸动。  
是金有谦啊。  
不知怎么的就酸了鼻子，BamBam伸出手，指腹轻轻滑过金有谦的眉毛、眼窝、鼻梁、脸颊、下颔骨，最后停留在令人浮想联翩的唇上。  
BamBam回韩国也将近一个周了，也和成员们开始排练回归曲，庆功宴也喝过不止一回了，只是金有谦还是没有单独联系他。BamBam赌气给金有谦灌酒，金有谦一喝多就不会走路了，咿咿呀呀的死赖在BamBam身上，最后还是段宜恩和BamBam一起把这个祸害扛回了BamBam家这才作罢。  
酒精入肠后总会让人产生幻觉，BamBam不胜酒力的事也是人尽皆知，灌醉了金有谦之后的事他也丝毫不记得了，再一睁眼就是金有谦像几年前他们还在一个宿舍一样，搂着自己死都不放。  
BamBam凑近了一点，金有谦的体温让BamBam着了迷似的往金有谦怀里钻。BamBam仰起头，正想把唇贴上去时，金有谦睁了眼。  
像是被逮到做坏事的小孩一样，BamBam吓了一跳，刚想从金有谦怀里挣脱，哪知金有谦先反应过来，伸手扣住BamBam的后脑勺，想也不想地就把唇贴上了BamBam的。  
交换了一个平凡而又绵长的吻，BamBam无奈气短败下阵来，小口地喘着气，金有谦却是低笑一声，又激起BamBam的自尊心作祟。  
“笑什么？”  
BamBam把手挡在自己泛红的唇前，金有谦当他撒娇，闭着眼睛在爱人软软的掌心轻轻啄了几下，却发现BamBam没有丝毫服软的意思。金有谦本来起床气就重，事与愿违更让他心气难平。他伸手想拨开BamBam捣乱的手掌，哪知BamBam更来劲了，抓住金有谦的手就是不让他吻上来。  
金有谦也不是好伺候的主，翻身把BamBam压在身下就开始在小人儿脸上落下杂乱无章而又滚烫的吻。BamBam挣扎一会儿，自知躲不及，认命似的侧着脸，安安静静的承受着金有谦极其霸道而不讲理的吻。  
金有谦再不会看眼色，这时候也觉察出来BamBam情绪不对劲。他停下了无厘头的占有，不大不小的房间里只剩下两个人四处乱窜的喘息声。  
“Bam？”  
“别烦我。”  
BamBam巴掌大的小脸藏在黑发里露出了一个不太明晰的轮廓，金有谦这才发现他们分开的这一个多月里，BamBam的头发长了不少。  
“哭了？”  
“你才哭了。”  
BamBam挥开金有谦想要撩起自己刘海的手，趁机转了个身，把头埋进柔软的枕头里，自欺欺人地想着，这样金有谦就不会发现自己哭了这么丢脸的事。  
只是声音里的哭腔早就出卖了他。金有谦一听BamBam真的哭了，一时手足无措，不知该怎么安慰才好。只好整个人狗狗似的趴在BamBam身上，下巴抵在BamBam的肩窝处讨好地蹭着。  
“Bam，我错了，不要哭了好不好？”  
“还是要叫你BamBam hiong你比较高兴？”  
金有谦一个人絮絮叨叨了半天，BamBam却还是没有要理自己的意思，不知怎么他也生气起来：“BamBam你再这样我不理你了。”  
“那就不要理啊。”  
话刚出口BamBam就后悔了，他懊恼的咬了咬下唇，又拉不下脸来再给自己留一些余地。  
金有谦也吓了一跳，他们俩不是没吵过架，只是如果说到绝交之类的话，另一个人一定会服软。  
空气里的沉默持续了很久，谁也不肯先低头。BamBam感觉到笼罩着自己的热度在一点点消散，试探性的抬头，发现金有谦真的走了之后，又沮丧地把自己蜷缩成了一团，藏进绒被里悄悄地开始想念起那个笨蛋弟弟。  
不知怎么的，他忽然想起演唱会上自己举起金有谦的手，半开玩笑半认真地说“We married.”的时候，林在范在旁边笑骂了一声：“幼稚。”  
幼稚的人明明是金有谦。  
BamBam瘪了瘪嘴，一把撸过拿铁，没骨气地盘算着要怎么跟金有谦和好。  
不过，有件事他越想越不对劲。  
等等，金有谦不是对猫毛过敏吗？

03  
等BamBam反应过来的时候，金有谦已经倒在客厅的沙发里“奄奄一息”了。  
担心占了上风，BamBam还是乖乖地低下头去倒了一杯温开水，从柜子里拿了过敏药递给金有谦，只是嘴上还在逞强：“不知道自己过敏啊，还跑到我床上来睡。”  
“谁让你昨晚灌我酒。”金有谦得理不饶人，一见BamBam生气要走，又抓住他的手腕不肯松开，嘴里还哼哼唧唧的。  
BamBam也是被他折腾的没了脾气，再加上他本来性格就好，不开心的事也不会记仇，于是坐在沙发边上等着金有谦把药吃完，又乖乖的把水杯放在了手边的桌子上，任凭金有谦拽着他的右手一阵摆弄。  
两个人谁都没有先开口。BamBam在静谧里出了神。  
如果，只是如果，十年之后，再十年之后，他们还是这样的话该多好呢。  
早春的风有些凉，灌进了屋子里，带来一阵冷意。BamBam就穿了个单薄的睡衣，冷不丁就打了个喷嚏。  
金有谦拍拍胸膛，BamBam犹豫了一下，还是乖乖的爬上了沙发，整个人趴在金有谦身上。  
去年冬天就是这样的，BamBam毛茸茸的小脑袋不安分地蹭了蹭，半天之后才舒服地安静下来。  
去年冬天拍摄Miracle MV的时候，金有谦跟那个小女孩儿玩的特别好，抱着小女孩不肯撒手。BamBam眼红又不敢说，只好一个人在旁边生气。后来金有谦总算明白了是怎么回事儿，于是像抱小女孩儿那样把BamBam抱到膝盖上一个劲儿哄，两个人这才和好。从那以后，BamBam总会要求要像那个小女孩儿一样趴在金有谦身上睡觉，金有谦当然是来者不拒，两个人因为这事儿还被伉俪那对老夫老妻嘲笑过。  
自从BamBam去开个人FM之后，他已经很久没有睡好过了，现在想想，没有金有谦陪着他睡，他还真的不习惯。  
他BamBam本来不是这么矫情的人，可是遇上了金有谦之后撒娇什么的都会变的理所当然。  
BamBam想着想着又觉得很丢脸，于是伸手戳了戳金有谦心脏的位置，手却被金有谦一把握住，送到唇边细细密密的吻上。  
“你干嘛？”BamBam脸上一烧，想收回手但又贪恋金有谦唇间的触感，要收不收的。金有谦当然知道他这点小心思，沉着嗓子笑了一句：“傻子”，伸手捧起了BamBam的脸。  
“为什么生气嗯？”  
金有谦的眼睛本来就很深邃，灯光下睫毛压下一层，让BamBam更加不敢对上那双眸子。奈何金有谦捧着自己的脸，于是BamBam只好把视线落在金有谦的锁骨上，委屈巴巴的反击：“那你怎么，我走出去那么久，那你怎么不打电话给我？”  
本来说的好好的韩语也一下子也乱了语序，好好一句话愣是吭哧半天才说完。金有谦觉得BamBam真是可爱到不行，就像刚出道的时候那样水灵灵的，一个没忍住，支起身子就吻了上去。BamBam当然知道他要扑上来，却也迁就了他，他真的很想很想这只大金毛。  
“Bami，我告诉你的话，不可以生气哦。”  
金有谦趁着BamBam没喘过气来的时候小心地开口。BamBam眼睛里像盛了水，湿漉漉的，也没听清，胡乱的“嗯”了一声。两只手扒在金有谦肩上，小孩子一样索要更多甜头。  
“其实，是Mark哥不让我打电话给你，Jackson哥也是，他们说你好久没哭了，想看看怎么才能把你弄哭……”金有谦越说越小声，两只手紧紧圈住BamBam的腰怕他跳起来打自己。  
BamBam一开始没反应过来，还趴在金有谦身上亲吻那两个小翅膀尖。半天后他才回过神来：“What？那你居然帮他们？”  
“Mark哥说这样你会更主动，他说以前Jackson哥就是这样的……我错了Bam，我以后肯定天天给你打电话好不好？”  
BamBam气急，但是看着金有谦撒娇他又不好打他，于是郁闷地趴在金有谦身上，不肯抬头。  
“你们每次都欺负我……”BamBam像是抱怨又像是撒娇：“但是我真的很想你啊，谦。”  
害臊的话说过一次之后第二次就很容易说出口，他们两个即使相知相识相惜相爱了将近十年，听到露骨的话还是很容易就红了耳尖。  
“你怎么不说？”  
金有谦愣了一下，虽然他也很受不了肉麻，但是想了想，他还是决定说出口。  
“Bami，我也很想你的。”  
“白痴。”BamBam抬起头给了金有谦一个白眼，当金有谦反应过来BamBam想听什么的时候，BamBam已经抢先一步封住了他的唇。  
好吧，其实不说也可以。  
年少的他们其实不用太多的言语唤起心动，少年的爱恋就是不假思索的冲动和热血。就像一杯橘子青柠的气泡冰饮，酸酸涩涩的，泡泡在舌尖爆炸的时候又洒下了蜜糖的甜。  
他们还不用着急去长大。  
磕磕绊绊的幸福才是属于他们的牵绊。

04  
“Mark哥，Jackson哥晕倒了，我们先去医院，你和在范哥先去彩排吧！”  
“金有谦你要是敢拿这个开玩笑你就死定了！”  
话筒里传来Mark暴怒的声音，好像还嚷嚷着要司机停车还是什么的。  
【Kakotalk之金马克的隐摄房】  
Bam：OMG终于要对Mark哥隐摄了  
读书人：有谦你快假装打电话给医院，说的大声一点，让Mark哥更加相信这是真的  
0宰：<抖抖>空调啊，空调啊又坏了……


End file.
